Vehicles are steadily becoming more automated in order to reduce distractions while driving and to provide other safety features. In particular, many contemporary vehicles include a variety of actuated vehicle accessories, such as actuated door, hood, and trunk latches and/or openers/closers, actuated window rollers, actuated fuel and/or charger door latches, actuated recessable door handles, and/or other actuated vehicle accessories. Operation of such actuated vehicle accessories can be controlled electronically to provide reliable and safe operation and/or storage of the vehicle, such as automatically locking and/or sealing the vehicle when a user parks and exits the vehicle.
Typically, control of such actuated vehicle accessories is accomplished by one or more vehicle accessory actuators, such as various types of electrical actuators that convert actuator control signals into mechanical motion used to operate some aspect of the operation of the vehicle accessory. However, such vehicle accessory actuators are often electrically inefficient and/or noisy, which is particularly undesirable as more vehicles are implemented with electric and/or relatively quiet propulsion systems. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide efficient and reliable vehicle accessory control, particularly in the context of controlling an electrical vehicle accessory actuator that can be heard by an operator of the vehicle, such as a vehicle accessory within an enclosed vehicle cockpit.